


Town of Tides

by FJSoriano



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJSoriano/pseuds/FJSoriano
Summary: Rant time (not important, feel free to skip)Alright, so, there's this game called Town of Tide that I recently finished and I loved it so much that I decided to make... whatever this will turn out to be. I won't get into detail much about the story of the game itself but it is one of the best I have ever seen and played, so of course, like any reasonable fangirl; I made an AU for purple hyacinthI highly recommend playing it, (if you want spoilers) because it is so beautiful and I can visibly see the MC's on the storyline.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Kudos: 20





	Town of Tides

**Town of tides**

**I**  
Tireless sound of waves,   
Sun descending in the horizon.   
As I gaze the orange Ocean,   
I become part of the Sandy beach

I can feel the end is nearing

**II**

My child plays by the water,   
And treads the Ocean with joy. 

She turns around to me and shouts,   
"Daddy!" 

I could not answer back

**III**

My wife was by my side.   
Holding my hand and  
Her eyes on our child

I'm glad she became   
A good mother

"I love you"   
I barely whispered   
And she held by hand stronger 

**IV**

The sun descended  
And there was darkness   
I could barely see

Nor could I hear her voice,   
Or hold my wife's hands  
This was the saddest thing  
In my life

**V**

If There's God

I pray that I can spend  
a second longer  
with those who loved me

**Author's Note:**

> Rant time (not important, feel free to skip) 
> 
> Alright, so, there's this game called Town of Tide that I recently finished and I loved it so much that I decided to make... whatever this will turn out to be. I won't get into detail much about the story of the game itself but it is one of the best I have ever seen and played, so of course, like any reasonable fangirl; I made an AU for purple hyacinth
> 
> I highly recommend playing it, (if you want spoilers) because it is so beautiful and I can visibly see the MC's on the storyline.


End file.
